Fifteen Minutes
by AngelofLove3592
Summary: A lot goes on in fifteen minutes...


**A/N: O.M.G. I have not updated or anything in such a long time so to get back into the writing habit, I wrote this story. Just something I came up with on the spot =) But anyways I also wanted to let my readers know that at some point this week I'm going to take down Hinata: The Woman Behind the mask in order to re-write it. For those who are reading the story I'm posting a note in the story as well. But anyways onto the story. Enjoy!**

**xXxFIFTEEN MINUTESxXx**

The sound of faxes, keys being pounded on computers, papers flying everywhere and the smell of coffee. It was another day at Uzumaki Co. for Hinata as she made her way to her office. Her long indigo hair was carefully tied up into a neat bun with a side bang over the right side of her face. She was dressed in a fitting dress suit with a lavender pendant pinned into her blazer and a pair of black pumps. Her lips were done very simple with a rose colored gloss that stood out in perfect contrast to her skin. Her lavender colored eyes made her eyelashes stand out, removing the need to wear mascara or any other type of eye make-up.

She flashed brilliant smiles in the halls and elevator to those who greeted her and asked someone every now and then how they were doing. When she finally came to her office door she opened it, already knowing it was open. As the personal secretary of the CEO of Uzumaki Co., her office was directly connected to his. When she walked in, the first thing she noticed, besides the bright Sun, was the huge stack of papers that sat on her desk. She sighed knowing her boss most likely hadn't look through any of it. She sat in her computer chair behind her desk and turned on her computer.

She listened as it started to boot up and began massaging her temples. She knew it was going to be a long day. Her computer started beeping and she looked up to check the screen.

"Oh, that's right. He updated my computer….tch great way to slow me down," she said to herself as she clicked the button for it to continue. When it said it would take up to fifteen minutes she decided to lean back in her chair.

She put a hand over her eyes, "I didn't even buy my coffee this morning. Maybe he'll make me some coffee if I ask nicely."

After saying the she smiled with her hand still over her eyes, she drifted into thought about her boss. Even though she refused to admit it, she had an infatuation for this man that ran so deep that she couldn't speak to him without breaking into a full on blush. Everyone knew her feelings for boss without her saying. However the man himself didn't know. He always assumed she had a cold or a fever which got on her nerves.

'All I need is a little time alone with him…' she thought to herself which she knew to be impossible. Her boss although he did try to get away from work as much as he could he was a very busy man, and time he did have off, he spent it with his best friends Sasuke and Sakura or his Godfather Jiraiya.

She smiled again at the thought of the infamous pervert and novelist. He scared her at first when she first met him four years ago. He would constantly try and hit on her, and any other girl for that matter. What made him grow on her was when her boss tried to get him to stop flirting with her , Jiraiya slyly asked if she was his girlfriend. When her boss said no, Jiraiya asked him if he was crazy. Ever since then he's been trying to get her to ask his godson out.

She sighed deeply, 'I'll never get that chance of course…'. She let herself fall deeper into thought with her hand never leaving her eyes.

A few moments must have passed by when she heard the door to open. She jumped up and turned to face her boss with a smile and a light blush on her face.

"Good Morning Mr. Uzumaki," she greeted.

He smiled his toothy grin and her blush grew, "Good morning Ms. Hyuuga. How are you?"

Her smile grew, "I'm fine sir. Do you need anything?"

He shook his head with a dry laugh, "No. I'm actually pretty tired. I've been her all night. The papers, if you haven't looked, are already done. I just need you to file them. Everything's in order," he finished while rubbing the \back of his head and looking out the window.

As soon as he mentioned that he had been there all night, Hinata knew that something was wrong. He had his moments when he got into a fight with his friends or he was just frustrated. After working for him for four years, despite the fact of not being able to hang out with him, as his secretary she knew quite a lot about him.

She stared going into a daze as she took in the sight of him. The sunlight made his unruly blond hair glow, and gave her the aching urge to run her fingers through it. She scanned his naturally tanned skin, which brought out his deep ocean blue eyes. He had stayed there all night so his white button up had been slightly wrinkled and unbuttoned to leave traces of his perfectly sculpted chest noticeable. She didn't know how long she had been staring when she caught herself. She jumped slightly at her thoughts and he noticed.

He turned to her breaking his gaze from the sky, "Are you alright," he asked with an eyebrow raised.

She blushed and shook her head yes. He stared at her a while longer before walking towards her. Once he reached her he bent down so they were face to face. While on the verge of fainting, Hinata managed to ask, "Is s-something wrong?"

He raised his hand to her forehead, "Are you running a fever?"

Her blush subsided quickly and she sighed, "No.. I'm fine."

He smiled as his hand slid down to her cheek, "Are you sure," he asked as his thumb caressed her cheek.

So much for her blush going away, "U-um yeah." She said that all the while thinking, 'What is going on?'

He continued caressing her cheek while looking at her in a daze when she finally said, "Sir….Im fine."

That seemed to snap him out of his thoughts when he cleared his throat and stood up, "Sorry about that." He started walking towards his office.

"It's alright, "she said as he was walking. She watched him with worry now because he never did anything like what had just happened. She got even more worried when he stopped after opening the door to his office. He stood there as if contemplating something.

Then he turned to her, "I'm sorry but, do you mind if I talk to you about something?"

'He looks so nervous,' she thought before answering him. "No I don't mind."

He gestured for her to come into his office and she followed him. After walking in behind him she closed the door and sat while he sat in his chair.

She sat in the chair on the other side of his desk. He put his hand over his mouth and looked down in thought. She watched him still wondering what was happening but not wanting to interrupt him.

A moment passed as he took a deep breath and he finally looked at her. He pulled his chair up a little closer to the desk so he could lean on it.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

She nodded yes.

"What do you think of me?"

She gulped and her face turned a little pink. 'What?...does he know how I feel.' She began thinking about it more and didn't know what to say. Deciding not to keep him waiting she decided to ask, "Well what exactly do you want to know?"

He smirked knowing what he had asked was uncomfortable. "I want to exactly what I asked. What do you think of me?"

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, which he noticed. "Well…" she started.

"Take your time," he said with a chuckle.

His laugh calmed her for a second before she got herself together. "Well you're handsome, smart and a gentlemen," she finished with a huge uncertain smile on her face and she could've sworn she felt sweat coming down the side of her face. 'I just failed at life,' she thought to herself.

He stared at her for a second then burst out laughing and she looked at him like he was crazy. 'Okay…what the…'

Her thoughts were cut off when he spoke finally catching his breath, "Sorry about that but," He stopped and looked at with her serious yet playful eyes, "I don't want to know what everyone thinks. I want to know what YOU think Ms. Hyuuga."

She gulped before she spoke, "W-well you're my boss. I don't really think I should just come out of nowhere just telling you what I personally think about you Mr.-"

"Naruto," He said interrupting her.

She blinked a couple of times with her mouth open before she asked, "What?"

He shrugged, "Well you don't want to tell me what you think as your boss. So to help, why don't you call me by my first name," he finished with a smile that she found very hard not to love.

She sighed and shrunk in her seat and looked at him pitifully, "Mr….I mean Naruto, I'd feel much better if you'd just tell me why you want to know."

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Alright. I wanted to know because as you probably know already I've had a lot on my mind lately. I went to a wedding this weekend for my friend Gaara and he said something that I never thought about."

Highly intrigued, Hinata asked, "What did he say?"

Naruto leaned back in his chair and looked at her and said, "He said that he wondered when I'll get married."

She blinked, "Oh….did it…bother you or something," she asked confused.

He sighed and leaned into his palm, " No its just…I'm twenty- seven years old and I don't even remember the last time I've had a serious relationship, or the last time I went out on a date for that matter," he put his hand over his eyes and leaned back in the chair, "It's ridiculous and believe it or not you and Sakura are the only females besides my god mother, that I consider to be close to me."

Hinata blushed. She didn't want to even bring up the fact that she was considered to be close to him, in fear of him changing what he said. So she asked, "So what are you going to do?"

He sat the way he was for a while before removing his hand to look at her with all seriousness.

She looked at him carefully before coming to a realization, 'He can't be serious?'

"That's why I asked what you thought of me," he took a deep breath and exhaled before he got up and walked over to his window. That way he wouldn't have to look at her while he explained. "It's just as I said. Although you're my secretary, I do consider you to be close to me. Seriously you know where I'm going to be, where I should be, when I have free time," he chuckled before continuing, "You practically run my life as far as work," he turned to face her, "And I'm sorry for just springing this out of nowhere but," he walked back over her and exactly as he did in her office, he bent down until he was face to face with her and placed a hand on her cheek, "Would you mind if we got to know each other a little better than just as Boss and Secretary Ms. Hyuuga?"

'Oh wow…..' she thought her eyes wide as she stared at him. She honestly thought he was joking until she saw that he had no hint of dishonesty or playfulness in his eyes.

A huge blush formed on her face and she did the most loving smile and said, "Its Hinata."

He smiled and slid his hand from her cheek to under her chin and pulled her towards him, "Well alright then…for starters though, I don't think a kiss would hurt…"

He leaned forward as he pulled her towards him. She closed her eyes preparing for the kiss….BEEP!

Hinata jumped up completely confused, "What the…!"

She looked around her and realized she was still in her office. The door to her boss's office opened. "Good Morning Ms. Hyuuga," he said with a toothy grin, "Sorry about the papers and if you need help just let me know."

Hinata looked at him with her mouth open and nodded. He smiled and returned to his office. She looked at his closed door for a moment before she turned to her computer. She rolled up to her computer in her chair and on the screen, in a gray box written in bold letters it read, "UPDATE COMPLETED".

"…..Oh shit…"

**I'M DONE! OMGOSH PLZ PLZ REVIEW! I totally need motivation to keep writing lol! **


End file.
